Walking Towards You
by ryderberry
Summary: Rachel Berry is the daughter of the Mayor of New York. Finn Hudson is the bright eyed dreamer from Ohio. One off chance meeting draws them ever closer together. But how will their relationship progress when Rachel meets her Prince Charming, and Finn falls short of her affection. Finchel/Klaine/Fabrevans
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you all like it, if you read it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

Walking Towards You

Chapter 1

The bright lights of New York City. All her life she had lived here. She knew the streets like they were her own, well, they were. Technically, not hers, but her dad's. Rachel Berry was the daughter of Mayor LeRoy Berry, the first gay Mayor of New York, but that didn't stop him rising up, and bringing his partner and daughter with him.

Rachel was only young when he was elected Mayor, but now she was all grown up. Rachel was the most sought after young lady in Manhattan. Every girl wanted to be her, every guy wanted her. But Miss Berry never let it get to her head, she was extremely down to earth.

She was hounded by the press every minute of every day, but she was always graceful, and always stunning. Never failing to impress those around her and win the hearts of many. She did all this while maintaining a fantastic grade score, gaining a full ride to Juilliard, the school of her dreams.

* * *

The move from Ohio to New York was kind of exhilarating. He never thought he would get out of that cow town, but he did. Finn Hudson got good grades, and a full scholarship to Juilliard. He never thought he would do it, but here he was, standing in the middle of Grand Central Station, ready to embark on his new life as New Yorker!

He came with his best friends Sam and Blaine, he couldn't have asked for more than that. He was glad to shake off his girlfriend Santana, who never took him seriously and thought his dreams were stupid, but he proved her wrong. He and his two best friends proved them all wrong.

* * *

As she woke up for her first day at Juilliard, Rachel was hit immediately with nerves. She didn't know why she was nervous, but she was. Her dads reassured her that it was natural, and that she would settle in immediately.

"Now sweetie, if you need _anything, _please give us a call. Hiram and I will have our phones on us, and I can leave the office at any time... and..."

"Daddy! Please... I'll be fine! You're right, it's my first day, I'm allowed to be nervous... don't fuss over me, I'm a grown woman now!" she said playfully, throwing a pillow back at her father.

"Oooh! A grown woman are we? Someone's cocky!" said Hiram. "We know you're old enough to handle yourself honey! But you're our little girl, and we want you to be safe! It's a big nasty world out there and we want the best for you!"

"Daddy, I already have the best! Kurt is coming with me to Juilliard, and Quinn is studying fashion a train ride away! I will be fine... now get out and let me get ready" she screamed excitedly.

"Okay honey, be down for breakfast in twenty minutes, we made your favourite... VEGAN PANCAKES!" giggled LeRoy.

* * *

"Hudson! Where are my jeans?" screamed Sam from the bathroom.

"Dude, check the laundry, Blaine must have tossed them in there last night!" Finn answered back.

"Hey, I don't like mess okay?" Blaine stated. "If you would be so kind as to have an ounce of respect for our living space, it would be much appreciated."

"Sure Blaine, keep your hair on. Oh wait! It's stuck to your head with all that gel you use!" He cackled to himself throwing his jeans over his shoulder, and kicking the bathroom door behind him.

"Very funny Sam!" Blaine shouted through the door. "God, I hate him!" he said under his breath

"No you don't Blaine. You love him really." Finn chuckled. "And he loves you too... but he has a point, you do use a lot of gel"

"When did this become about the gel?" Blaine said exasperated. "It's a necessity, like you with your after shave, and Sam with his hair dye!"

"Whatever dude, go get ready, can't have Mr. Perfect Anderson late for his first day at fashion school huh?" Finn teased.

"I'd love to get ready, believe me..." Blaine started, "If only Rocky Horror would hurry up out of the bathroom!" He shouted.

Finn zoned out after that. Blaine and Sam always fought over the most trivial things and having them in such a confined space was probably a mistake, but it was too late now, he was about to start the first semester at the school of his dreams, he really didn't care what was happening around him.

* * *

"Rachel honey, Kurt's here, he's waiting!" LeRoy called from the kitchen.

"Hurry up Hobbit, we're gonna be late!" Kurt screeched a moment later. "And if we're late you're finished!"

"Keep your pants on Hummel, I'm ready to go!" Rachel called back.

She loved Kurt so much, and her best girlfriend Quinn. They were like the three musketeers. She was a little bit disappointed that Quinn decided to go into fashion, but she understood that performing wasn't her calling, like her own and Kurt's. But luckily she got accepted into the Fashion Institute of Technology or FIT, which was only ten minutes away. Everything was falling into place, apart from one thing.

A_ boyfriend_.

It's not like she was desperate, but she would like to have someone to love her, despite all her crazy, apart from Quinn, Kurt, and her dads. But however close she got to a boy, her dad's position in office always scared them off. She loved him dearly, but always resented him for it. She was 18 now, surely he knew she could handle a mature relationship. She knew that one day, her Prince Charming would come, she just wish he'd hurry up.

"Rachel! Hurry up!" Kurt's voice brought her out of her lovesick daydream.

"I'm coming Kurt, give me two minutes!" She was growing impatient, and it wasn't even 9 am yet. She quickly text Quinn, *_Good luck for today, meet for coffee later? x_*

She quickly replied, *_Good luck too! I get out at 4, is 4:30 ok, the little place on 5th? x_*

*_Sure, I'll check Kurt is free... can't wait! x_*

"Kurt, are you free for coffee with Quinn at 4:30 at Mariano's on 5th?" Rachel yelled to him.

"Yes I am! Is that why we're late, you're texting Quinn?" Kurt called back "Please, let's get a move on!"

Rachel let out a sigh as she tottered down the stairs, while texting Quinn back. She grabbed a pancake, to her father's dismay, looped her arm through Kurt's, and yanked her purse from the bench in the hallway. "Love you dads!" Rachel said quickly.

"Make sure you finish that pancake before the papparazzi see you!" Hiram bellowed from the kitchen, but his request fell on deaf ears, Rachel and Kurt slid into the black car that awaited them and maneuvered their way through the slick streets of Manhattan.


	2. Making Friends

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2, updates may be a little slow, so bare with, but watch this space. I may struggle a bit with the next part so anyway story suggestions/ideas are totally welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from bad spelling and mediocre storylines.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Rachel walked in to the coffee house, she immediately noticed Quinn, in their regular corner.

Heck, everybody notices Quinn Fabray. Miss Fabray was born from the two biggest stars on the planet. James and Judy Fabray were two of the greatest actors of the 21st century. They're known all over the world, and have starred in some of the most widely recognized films known to the modern man, these though, are a list of many, so it would be pointless to name them. But their greatest achievement were their multi talented offspring. The eldest of the Fabrays, Charles, known as Charlie, followed his parents, and is a fully fledged actor. Lucy Fabray is a model, and is on the cover of almost every magazine in the world.

And Quinn, while she enjoyed show choir at school, never wanted a career out of it, but was immediately drawn to designing clothes after meeting her sister's clients and watching her mother over the years. So here she was, ready to embark on her dream.

Rachel walked over to Quinn, noticing her coffee already waiting for her. "Hey Quinn!" She called.

Quinn's eyes widened, and jumped up to hug Rachel. "Hey there Berry! How's my shining star?"

But before she could answer, a loud bang from the door distracted her. Next thing she heard was a powerfully high voice cursing at someone outside. It could only be Kurt. He was shouting at a careless dog walker or something like that, well, only Kurt would.

Kurt shimmied into the coffee house, ignoring the stares he received from perturbed coffee goers. He immediately stomped over to where Rachel and Quinn were sitting, throwing himself onto a chair, and slumping his satchel on the table. "Bad day Porcelain?" Quinn scoffed.

"Fine actually, until some crazy jogger unleashed his beast on me." Kurt sneered. Quinn and Rachel burst into laughter, disturbing the quiet ambience of the coffee house. "His beast?" Rachel blurted.

Kurt knew what he said and tried desperately to rephrase it, "I meant his dog, you two are so childish!" He was purple at this point. "Oh my God!" He whispered as he let his face fall to the desk.

After calming down, the chit chat began. "So Quinn, how was your first day at FIT?"

Quinn immediately lit up and began to blabber about her first day. Rachel zoned out, but tried to listen to the details. She woke up when Quinn mentioned a boy that took her fancy. "Oooh! Spill! What's his name?"

Quinn didn't spill, she poured. "His name is Blaine, he is completely gorgeous! He has sleek shiny hair, and his dress sense is impeccable. His voice is sublime and..."

Kurt interjected, "Quinn, honey, you're rambling again, slow down." She took another sip of her coffee and continued, ignoring Kurt's request, as she fanned herself with her freshly manicured hand. Kurt gave up, and went to get another coffee as he could tell this would be a long evening.

* * *

The moment he got into his apartment, Finn slumped down on the couch. '_That was my first day! What are my other days gonna be like?_' he thought to himself.

His train of thought was interrupted again by a strong southern voice from the kitchen. "Welcome back Hudson, how was stage school?" Sam teased.

"It was... well... tiring. I'm exhausted." he yawned. A few minutes later, Blaine skipped into the apartment, beaming with joy. "I take it your day was good?" Finn said bluntly.

"It was okay, but I ran into a jogger with the cutest little dog. The jogger seemed a little agitated but the dog was adorable!"

"That's awesome Blaine" Sam said sarcastically, "But how was _school_?"

"Are you deaf? I said it was okay." Blaine said disappointed.

"You met someone huh? C'mon what's his name?" Finn asked.

"I didn't meet anyone Finn, it's just that FIT wasn't what I expected." Blaine frowned. "But I kinda made a friend, her name is Quinn."

"Well, it would hardly be Devil Wears Prada now would it?" Sam said poking his head from the kitchen. "Wait, this wouldn't happen to be Quinn Fabray would it?"

Blaine, walked straight past him and into the bathroom, and gently shut the door behind him. Sam skidded over to the door and knocked incessantly. "Blaine, tell me that your new friend isn't Quinn Fabray, daughter of James Fabray?" he begged.

Finn watched helplessly as Sam knelt to the ground in front of the bathroom door. Sam was in love with Quinn Fabray, and obviously today was his lucky day. He now believed he had a one way ticket to her heart through Blaine.

"Even if it was her, there is no way I'm letting you near her, she's actually nice, and we all know what you do to nice girls." Blaine shouted from the bathroom.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam said, and he genuinely seemed clueless about his high school adventures with the girls of McKinley.

Blaine peeked his head through the door, "You know full well what I'm talking about Sam. Mercedes? Sugar? Brittany? You broke all of their hearts in Senior year, and you did it while dating Tina, and then you broke her heart too. You're like serial player." He finished with a dramatic slam of the door. He then went on to say "So excuse me for wanting to protect the heart of one of the most famous women in the world and a possible friend. Now go away and let me shower in peace."

"Look Blaine, I'm a changed man now, you know how badly I want to meet her. It would mean the world to me. At least let me meet her. If she doesn't like me I'll clear off, I promise." There was silence, then the shower started.

"God, if I was in this position, like if I was in the same engineering class as Robert Pattinson, Blaine would never leave me alone. And you know what, I'd give him a chance to meet him."

Finn cut him off, "Sam, like Robert Pattinson would ever take a major in engineering like you did, some people have dreams" He teased. "Besides, you would not. You're just as stubborn as he is, and incase you haven't noticed, that is what makes you guys friends!"

Sam got up and returned to the kitchen, trying to salvage what was left of the chicken he cooked. A few minutes later he picked up the phone, and a menu from the take out drawer. Obviously the chicken couldn't be saved, so he resorted to take out.

Then the shower cut off and Blaine emerged from the steaming room behind him. Sam immediately stood up, ready to kneel if necessary. The look of pleading in his eyes was borderline pathetic. "Well?" Sam asked.

Blaine scoffed, "Look Sam, here's the deal. I'll let you meet her, were gonna have coffee later this week and you can tag along. But I have a few conditions: If she doesn't like you, leave off her. If she does like you, then well done, but if you date, and you break her heart, you're finished."

Sam was beaming right now. He sprinted over to Blaine, attacking him with a hug of gratitude "Oh my God, Blaine, I can't tell you how much this means to me, you will not regret this." Blaine rolled his eyes, and hugged him back. "I mean it Sam, one step out of line and you're out."

Finn stood up, patted Sam on the back in congratulations, "Hey Sam, this is just awesome. One tip though, don't mention to her that you're completely obsessed with her dad's acting career or the fact that you have pictures of her in your drawer, cause to me, that's kinda stalkerish." At Finn's words Sam froze, and Blaine doubled over in laughter. Finn left them, went to his bedroom and closed the door.

He lay on his bed, thinking about the girl he noticed in his musical theory class. For someone reason, he couldn't get her off his mind. And he was pretty sure she'd be in his dreams tonight.

* * *

_**End Note: The Finchel is coming I promise!**_


	3. I Just Met You

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Cee and Ellie for being so supportive and wonderful *attack hugs* they are soooooooooo amazingly great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from bad spelling and mediocre storylines! xx**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Should I just text him?" Quinn asked Rachel, while Kurt was up getting his coffee.

"Of course, just don't sound like a crazed school girl." Rachel said, "Be aloof!" Rachel then joined Kurt in the line, leaving Quinn to text her new crush in peace.

*_Hey Blaine. Are we still on for Saturday? x_*

*_Totally, I have a favor to ask though...?_*

*_Sure, what's up? x_*

*_Can I bring a friend along? I need to get him out of the house for a while... : / _*

*_Of course, a friend of yours is a friend of mine! x_*

*_Thanks Quinn! Me and Sam will see you Saturday?_*

*_Sounds awesome! See you then. x_*

* * *

"Okay Sam, she's cool with meeting you. Now don't blow this for me, I need a friend in this city besides you guys." Blaine said to Sam, as he sat down.

"Blaine, I can't thank you enough! I owe you one." Sam grinned at Blaine with excitement.

"Oh, you owe me so much more than one..." Blaine playfully punched Sam in the arm. "What's up with Finn? We haven't spoken since I got in."

"No clue. I overheard him talking to his mom about a girl he saw in one of classes. He seems to be smitten with her. But he doesn't even know her name, or anything else about her." Sam answered.

"Love at first sight?" Blaine asked intrigued.

"Looks like it." Sam replied, while opening a soda can with a loud squeak.

* * *

The next day, Rachel noticed a sign posted on the door of her classroom. '_Prof. Schuester will be teaching Musical Theory 101 in room G72 in the east building.'_

'_Great' _thought Rachel, '_another walk across campus_.' she turned around and suddenly found herself in the arms of a handsome young man, about her own age. Her heart began to stampede in her chest, not only was she embarrassed, but she was caught off guard by a very good looking young man, who saved her from falling flat on her face.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her — she noticed the quiver of genuine worry in the tone of his voice, which was warm and lilting—not quite what she'd have expected from someone who was so tall, and who looked so strong and...'_Oh my God, I'm turning into Quinn!_' she thought as she balanced herself, and brushed herself off.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." '_Shut up Rachel, before you say something stupid!' _

"I'm Finn, Finn Hudson._" _he said. '_Don't act like a douche Finn, play it cool. You're talking to the girl you saw yesterday. Be cool!_'

"Nice to meet you Finn, I'm Rachel Berry" she reached out her hand, for him to shake it.

"That's a nice name. Like strawberry or blueberry, or gooseberry!" Finn said excitedly. '_What happened to being cool? She probably thinks you're retarded. Idiot!_'

Rachel giggled "Ha, you're right, just like that!" '_Wow, does he not recognize me? This is perfect, no reputation equals no death sentence from Daddy._' "So you're in musical theory too? It's a good class huh?" she said.

"Yeah, I really like Professor Schuester, he makes it so easy." Finn said, as they walked across the campus.

"Totally, I can't wait for auditions in a few weeks, any idea what you'll sing?" Rachel asked him '_Please be something Broadway! Please!_'

"I was thinking along the lines of some Neil Diamond, or Billy Joel? They're like my idols." he said.

'_Jewish icons? Even better!_'

"That sounds awesome! I'm gonna sing Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl, it's like my go to song. And Barbra is my idol."

"Barbra Streisand?" Finn said.

'_Oh my God! He knows Barbra, he's perfect!_'

"Yeah, no offense, but I would have never guessed you as knowing who she is."

"Actually, not to toot my own horn, but I'm quite well rounded, and my sister is obsessed with that kinda stuff, so I'd be crucified if I didn't know anything." Finn chuckled to himself as he thought of the countless times his sister sung Defying Gravity while he was trying to study. He pretty much knew all the words to the entire musical, just by hearing his sister murder each and every song til her vocal cords bled.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. If you're gonna make it here, you need to know these things. New York isn't a place for naivety, y'know?"

"Yeah. Is this G72?" Finn immediately regretted redirecting the conversation as he noticed the flash of disappointment on Rachel's face.

"I think so..." she said as they walked into the crowded lecture hall and took their places. But instead of taking notes, they passed each other friendly glances.

Rachel desperately tried to cling onto the fact that he was straight. She knew it was jumping to conclusions — in fact, it was jumping off a cliff into a deep sea of conclusions. But most of the boys she tried to date had no clue what she talked about most of them time — to find a straight one who knew what she was talking about was one in a million, so of course she had her suspicions. She somehow needed to convince herself that Finn may well be the one for her, she just didn't know how.

As she walked out of the lecture hall, she noticed him leaning against the door frame,. As soon as she saw him, her heart started to beat faster, and she picked up her pace, walking towards him until she suddenly tripped and fell forwards. He ran over to her and caught her hand just in time.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Finn asked — Rachel found that she was getting tired of falling in front of him all the time.

"I'm okay, I just can't believe I fell _again_. But thanks for catching me… again" She smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't laugh at her stupidity.

"Don't worry about it, I fall over all the time: I'm like the clumsiest person to ever walk the earth." '_Great! Now she thinks you're some retarded giant with no coordination, nice goin' Hudson_'

"Looks like we have something in common then." She smiled up at him, and he returned a grin back to her. Their exchange was followed by an unwelcome silence.

'_Just ask her out Finn, it won't kill you_'

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go for coffee sometime."

'_Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes_'

"I'd love to Finn, how's Saturday?"

"Saturday is perfect, around 11?"

"That's great. Gimme your phone and I'll punch in my number."

Once they had swapped numbers they parted ways, both radiating with excitement. Nothing could spoil their day now.

* * *

Kurt walked out of his room, into his dad's office. He poked his head around the door and saw him half asleep at his computer. Kurt's heart wrenched at seeing his dad so tired. He worked so hard, and it was taking its toll.

Burt Hummel was a High Court Judge, and one of the very best in the country. He dealt with big media trials, such as mass murders and political corruption. Kurt never understood anything about it, and didn't try to. That was until he came out at 14. After making his revelation, their relationship was rocky at first, but they soon agreed to work past the difficulty and talk through any problems. Kurt made the effort to ask about his dad's work, and Burt in turn was extremely supportive of Kurt's decision to go into theatre and helped him into Juilliard any way he could.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kurt whispered into the room.

"Yeah Kurt, I'm fine. Just a little tired—I'll be okay later. How was your first week at school?"

"It was great Dad, but I'm more interested in you. Are you sure you're okay? You've been working really hard lately." Kurt said, his lip starting wobble.

"Just the Stepper Jameson trial. It'll be over by Tuesday—it's nothing really. In fact it's text book, but I won't bore you with the details." Burt said. He noticed the look in Kurt's eyes.: it was one he was familiar with. "Don't worry about me Kurt, that's not your job. Okay?"

"I know Dad, but I can't help it. As soon as this trial is over, promise me you'll slow down a bit. Your heart can't take it. I can't cope with you being in the hospital again." Kurt's eyes started to glisten as the tears began.

"Come on Kurt, you know I'm tough. I promise to slow down" He opened his arms, gesturing Kurt to hug him.

Kurt liked hugging his father,: he felt so safe, like nothing could touch him. It was one of the few places he felt calm and tranquil, that and his late mother's embrace.

Elizabeth Hummel was a journalist, but she died in a car accident when Kurt was 8, leaving him and his dad in the big city. 10 years ago and it still seemed like yesterday to Kurt, but he had to be strong for his dad, who continued to love her dearly.

"Now go to bed, we have dinner with the Stanley's tomorrow." Burt said, as he got up and walked to the door.

"Oh, I won't be able to go—I promised Quinn I'd have coffee with her and some new friends." Kurt waited to see his father's response.

"Oh, that's okay then—I'm sure Mason and Louise will be disappointed but they'll understand you're a grown man and you have other commitments." Kurt blew a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was another shouting match.

"Shame, Mark and James will be lonely without you." Burt added.

"Dad, they're like twelve and nine, they probably wouldn't remember me, and even if they did, power rangers aren't really my thing." Kurt said in retaliation.

Burt laughed, and walked out of the office. "Make sure you switch all that off and don't be up too late."

"Sure dad! Night!" Kurt called out to the hallway. "Love ya!"

"Love ya too Kurt!" Burt answered.

Kurt, switched off the light, and returned to his bedroom, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	4. Sorry Doesn't Cut It

**A/N: Hello lovelies, thanks for all the reviews, they mean soo much to me! There isn't any Finchel here but there is some Finn and plenty of Blangst, which we all love. **

**My beautiful beta, Cee 3 and the lovely Ellie 3 this is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from bad spelling, grammar and mediocre storylines!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Finn was in a daze. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. It was like having Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter all at the same time. He hurried through the streets of New York smiling at everyone he passed, and they probably thought he was mad, but he didn't care. He had asked out the girl he'd been dying to talk to, and she had said yes. He was _definitely_ on cloud nine.

He burst through the door, a goofy smile glued to his face.

"Good day Frankenteen?" Blaine asked, a small chuckle weaving through his voice.

"The_ best_ day! I asked her out, and she said yes! My life is now complete!" Finn was now giddy with excitement and he didn't quite know how to handle it.

"Whoa, somebody's happy?" Sam asked as he returned from the kitchen.

Before Finn could speak, Blaine answered "Finn asked out the love of his life today, and obviously he's very excited."

"Way to go Hudson! What's she like?" Sam questioned, tearing a steak sandwich to pieces in the process.

"She's amazing Sam: she has beautiful brown hair, and eyes like hershey's kisses. She's so sweet and kind and she's in most of my classes. We have so much in common and..."

"Okay Finn, calm down, she's just a girl!" Blaine interrupted.

"She's more than 'just a girl' Blaine, she's... well... I don't know what she is..."

"She's a guy?" Sam joked.

"Very funny Sam, I guess she's just... she's just perfect."

"What's her name?" asked Blaine.

"Ah, even her name is lovely. Her name is Rachel Berry!" Finn said adoringly.

Blaine and Sam shared a worried glance, and Finn's face started to fall.

"Rachel Berry?" Blaine scoffed.

"Dude, you asked out Rachel freakin' Berry?" Sam exclaimed

"Yeah, why? Is that bad?" Finn asked, his voice rife with anxiety. '_Oh God, she's not a serial killer is she?_'

"Did you do any research on New York before we came?" Blaine's voice had a quip of laughter in it.

"No... Why? Should I have?"

"If you did, you'd have known that Rachel Berry is the daughter of the _Mayor Of New York_..."

Sam's words made the glimmer in Finn's eyes dim down in disappointment.

"And it's well known that she's super off limits, to like _everyone_. There's no way any guy gets to her, especially with her dads in the way..." Blaine added.

Finn woke up a bit, stoop up and stated, "So what about her dads? She said yes to me, and that means something. Obviously she doesn't care what her dad's think and neither should I. Once they meet me, I'll knock their political socks off with my charm!"

"What makes you think she'll want you to meet her parents? How do you know the relationship will last that long? Heck, how do you know that there will even _be_ a relationship?" Blaine started to look worried.

"I just know." Finn answered sternly and stormed off into his bedroom.

Sam and Blaine were thinking the same thing and shared a knowing glance. They both knew Finn was crazy for asking Rachel Berry out, but couldn't for the life of them figure out how it would end well for everyone involved.

"How on earth is he gonna get away with this, Sam?" Blaine was filled with anxiety about Finn's decision, "He really seems to be head over heels for her, but he's only going to get hurt. Her dad's will eat him for breakfast!"

"I have no idea, Blaine. I guess he's going to have to grin and bare it. Finn's a tough guy. The crap we all went through in high school hit him hard, but he knows how to handle himself."

Blaine nodded. "We have to just let him know we're on board, and we can help him. But we have to warn him that this could get really messy."

"God. All this drama just because her dad is the mayor. I hope that Rachel girl knows how lucky she is and how careful she'll have to be."

"And Finn better be careful too. Dating Rachel is going to like walking on egg shells and hot coals at the same time."

"Depends on whether her dads know about it."

* * *

"Kurt, I can't thank you enough for coming to meet Blaine with me. I can't believe how nervous I am." Quinn was touching up her lip gloss, when the car made a swift turn onto 5th.

"Quinn, you will be fine. If you're nervous think of how bad that Blake kid will be."

"His name is _Blaine_." Quinn said angrily.

"Blaine, right." Kurt said as he tried to regain control of the conversation. "I mean, you're like super famous,—he's going to be much more of a nervous wreck than you are."

"I just hope I make a good impression…, when we first met I was completely caught off guard! I was a blabbering mess..."

"Aren't you always, Quinn?"

Quinn hit Kurt's arm making him yelp in surprise. "What was that for?" he grumbled.

Quinn ignored him, and made the final touches to her make up. "Too much?"

"No Quinnie, you look fine. That boy will be blown off his feet by you. Where are you meeting him?"

"Mariano's. Where else?" The pitch in Quinn's voice told Kurt she was _extremely_ nervous.

"Okay hun, calm down — we're nearly there. Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go!" She grabbed Kurt's sleeve and yanked his petite frame from the backseat of the car, thanking the driver as she walked over to the door.

"He's not here yet..."

"So?" Kurt moaned.

"_So_..." Quinn repeated, her impatience was growing rapidly.

"Ugh, c'mon Quinn grow a pair. Why the hell are you so nervous?"

"Oh my God Kurt, you're right. I don't even know why I'm nervous."

"Exactly! Now calm down and get inside. It looks like it's about to pour."

* * *

"Sam chillax... Quinn is cool, you're going _way_ overboard on the hair now..." Blaine watched as Sam continued to prim himself like he was about to walk on the red carpet.

"I need to make a good impression, Blaine — the first thing she'll see is my face, and if she doesn't like it this is all gonna fall through."

"Sam, you are so ridiculous Quinn isn't _that_ shallow." His voice was masked by the rattle of the subway trains passing behind them as they stepped out of the station.

"Hang on, I just got a text from her." Blaine said as he stopped and pulled his phone from his coat pocket.

*_Hey, I brought a friend too, hope that's okay? x_*

"What she say?" Sam sniffed.

"She brought a friend too. Now you have someone to play with!" A smirk grew on his lips as Sam's brow furrowed.

"Whatever Blaine, now let's get going before the rain starts." Sam was itching to dart into the coffee house.

"Gimme a second Trouty Mouth, I gotta text her back..."

*_That's fine Q! A play date for Sam? lol ;)_*

Sam grabbed Blaine by his shirt, nearly knocking his phone to the ground, and began darting through the crowds. He arrived at the cafe and waited outside the door in trepidation. He looked all over the room in the hope of catching her eye. "She's not there dude!" He pouted, voice riddled with disappointment.

"Ugh, you loser, she's over there. She's waving at us, look!" Blaine pointed as he opened the door and Sam followed his finger. The moment he saw her his heart began to flutter. He took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hey Quinn, you look stunning… is that the new Valentino collection headscarf?" Blaine said with an admiring smile.

"Thank you, and yes it is! I'm so glad you noticed. Come, gimme a hug..." She stretched open her arms and Blaine reciprocated. Then, looking over Blaine's shoulder, she said:

"_You_ must be Sam."

"Yeah, hi..." Blaine was surprised at how sheepish Sam was — like Quinn had some kind of power of him. It was hard to keep a straight face.

"Don't worry, you get a hug too." She reached her arms over him, and Sam nearly dropped to his knees.

"Blaine, Sam, this is my friend Kurt." Quinn gestured for Kurt to get up. He wasn't keen on meeting new people but did so anyway for Quinn's sake.

"Hello." Kurt murmured, trying not to be too confident. He was trying to be nice, but was distracted at how forward Quinn was being, at the same time as being surprised at how Blaine recognized that her scarf was Valentino. '_Oh he's in her fashion thingy class... that makes sense... right?_'

He shook Sam's hand but hesitated for a moment when it came to Blaine. Quinn was right; he was _gorgeous_. He had creamy hazel eyes, and strong firm hands for someone so small. His hair was slicked back generously with gel and his muscular frame was flatteringly hugged by the shirt he was wearing.

'_Oh my God, he's gay... it's so obvious..._' Kurt looked over at Quinn trying to contain the laughter that was building up inside him. '_God Quinn, you're so clueless..._'

"Kurt, you okay?" Quinn's words woke him up and he nodded.

They sat in an awkward silence for about two minutes, passing friendly glances but saying nothing.

"Sooo..." Sam shifted in his seat, dying to break the silence between the newly acquainted foursome.

"_So_..." repeated Kurt. This was starting to become painful.

"Anyone, want some coffee?" Blaine's question brought an end to the other boys' failed attempts at conversation and there was a collective sigh of relief as people started making their requests. Once they were finished, Blaine got to his feet and practically skipped over to the counter.

"I need to use the bathroom..." Kurt leaned over to Quinn and patted her shoulder. Her eyes told him not to leave, but he just winked at Sam and said "Sorry Quinnie, nature calls!" Sam grinned back.

"So, how are you?" Sam asked, giving himself a mental slap across the face for just speaking to her. '_Sam, be cool._'

"I'm good, thank you... can I ask you something? It's about Blaine..."

"Yeah, sure" Sam replied, '_Why does she want to talk about Blaine?'_

"Is he dating anyone?" She asked, all the while her eyes stayed firmly glued to Blaine as he stood in line at the counter.

Alarm bells started ringing in Sam's head, '_She's interested in Blaine? Does she not know he's gay?_'

"Umm, no he's not..." he replied, watching in alarm as Quinn's eyes lit up.

"Oh really?" She asked, a smile flashing onto her lips.

"Yeah, his last boyfriend broke his heart, and he's still not over it..." Quinn's jaw dropped and her eyes darkened with sadness. '_Uh oh Sam, you've done it now..._'

"Boyfriend?" She quipped, her cheeks burning with embarrassment and her eyes nearly red with anger.

Sam said nothing and bit his lip.

When Kurt finally returned to the table he sat next to Quinn and looked at her, but she stayed still in her seat. She stood up and thundered out of the cafe. "Quinn!" Kurt shouted after her, but she didn't look back and slid into her car.

Blaine walked over to the table, placed the coffee down and sat next to Sam. "Hey, where's Quinn? She in the bathroom?"

Kurt shook his head and shot Sam and accusing glare, "She left actually..."

"Sam, what the hell did you do?" Blaine's voice was loud, and both Sam and Kurt were taken a back by it.

Kurt noticed how Blaine completely transformed when he was angry: His body was tense, his eyes were darker, his fists were clenched and his voice was more astute.

Blaine pounded his fist on the table, bringing Kurt out of his daze. He remembered that Quinn had left, and as her friend he had to go and find her. He swiftly got up, and darted out of the café, calling over his shoulder, "Thanks for the coffee!"

"Well, Sam? What did you do? You met her 10 minutes ago and _already_ she needed to get away from you."

"Blaine, I didn't say anything! Well, I kinda said _something_, but I didn't know she'd react that way..."

"Sam, I'm serious! What did you say?" Blaine looked like he was ready to punch him.

"I told her you were gay!" Sam finally shouted, and Blaine slumped onto the couch.

"_What?"_ he said, his voice coarse and stiff.

"She asked me if you were single, and I said you were but that you weren't ready because of how Sebastian hurt you, and then she just freaked out, got really mad and left!" Sam babbled.

"That is none of your business Sam," Blaine said, furiously. "You had no right to tell her that stuff!"

"I didn't tell her any details—I just told her you weren't ready to date. I had your interests at heart."

Blaine was on the verge of breaking into tears when he asked, his fist still tightly wound, and firmly plastered on the table:

"Since when did you become in charge of my dating life?"

"In case you forgot, you're gay! Dating a girl is kind of a contradiction don't you think?"

"For God's sake Sam! You're such an idiot!" They had attracted the attention of the entire coffee house now. Blaine looked around at all the eyes that were fixated on him. Some were in shock, some were trying to contain their laughter, and others had turned away. Blaine glared at Sam.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry... I had no idea" Sam reached out his arm to Blaine's shoulder. He smacked it back.

"'Sorry' just doesn't cut it this time, Sam…"

Sam put his head in his hands and looked down as Blaine picked up his coat and walked out of the cafe, slamming the door behind him..

'_Nice one Trouty... good luck fixing this one..._'

* * *

_**Ok, that was kinda intense! Now for the aftermath!**_


	5. Never Going Back Again

**A/N: Chapter 5, WOW! Okay, more Blangst, which we love, a bit more low key though. Ummm, the ending will have you gasping for air, I hope *fingers crossed*. Reviews are my absolute kryptonite, and I scream like crazy when I see them, so thank you so much for them! They mean the world to me! For Cee (**_**the most amazing beta**_**), for being so absolutely wonderful! And Ellie, this chapter will possibly make you want to hurt me, but YOLO! (I **_**can't believe I said that!**_**)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from mediocre storylines, complicated relationships and the need to make you wet yourself with shock! Au revoir ma lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter 5

He was _so _angry. He had _never_ felt anything like this. '_I haven't been this mad since Sebastian... I can't believe Sam did that!_'

The door opened with a thud, awakening the sleeping giant that was Finn, who was sprawled on the sofa. Finn wiped away the drool from his chin, and stood up with a goofy smile. He immediately noticed the hurt in Blaine's eyes, and his smile fell.

Finally he said, "What happened Blaine? You look like you just got punched in the stomach!"

Blaine's fists unclenched for a moment, as he put his hand on the wall and sighed angrily. "More like the heart..."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam told Quinn I was gay!" Blaine cried out, looking up to meet Finn's concerned gaze.

"He _what_?"

"Apparently Quinn had a crush on me, and he told her that I wasn't ready to date after Sebastian. He told her something that I kept a secret from you guys for years, after meeting her for five minutes!"

"Look Blaine," Finn held up his hands, placating, "I get that you're mad right now, but from the sound of it, Sam was only trying to protect you from getting hurt, and maybe even Quinn as well."

"Well, looks like he hit two birds with one stone," Blaine replied bitterly, "as soon as Sam mentioned 'boyfriend', she got up and left. Poor thing, I better call her..."

"No way dude! I bet you're the last person she wants to hear from. Give her some time. If it were me, I'd sure appreciate being left alone for a while."

"You're right, Finn. But what about when I see her on Monday? We're meant to be doing a project together on the History of Fashion..."

Finn grabbed Blaine by the shoulders, "Blaine, chill! Forget about Quinn. Your biggest problem at the moment is getting it right with Sam."

Blaine pushed Finn away from him, and clenched his fists again. "I think you mean Sam has to make it right with _me_, I can't look at him without wanting to punch him in the face."

"Blaine! I can understand why you're pissed, but you can't go on thinking that you're never going to get hurt, because you are. Okay, it _was_ wrong for Sam to tell Quinn that you're gay, but that's no reason to hate him forever because, number one, she would have found out anyway, assuming you'd be comfortable telling her."

Blaine reluctantly looked at Finn, watching him as he spoke, "and _two_, Sam is your best friend. He was there when you came out to your parents, he was there when Karofsky and Stevenson made our lives hell and he was there when Sebastian cheated on you!"

Blaine felt like he was about to be sick. He was furious with Sam for what he did, but he _was_ his best friend.

"You gotta give him a chance to explain why he did it. I'm sure Sam has a reason, because we both know that he doesn't do anything without one."

"You're right Finn, but I can't just forgive him..." Blaine removed his jacket and turned to the mirror, trying to flatten the curls that had appeared on his head from the rain.

"I didn't say you had to, but you should at least give him a chance, just hear him out, Blaine."

"I'll think about it." Blaine consented with a sigh, because although he did it often, he hated fighting with Sam. "I'm going to take a shower... if Sam comes in, just tell him to leave me alone."

Blaine closed the door and locked it before turning on the shower, and standing under the warm flow of water. He tried to think about anything but the event in the coffee shop, but what he thought about, or _whom_ he thought about, was the last thing he ever wanted to remember.

* * *

Her cheeks were still burning. She didn't know if it was from embarrassment or the fact that she had been sitting in the car for the last fifteen minutes crying her eyes out until there was nothing left. The driver had been kind enough to leave the car and get some coffee he had been gone a while but she didn't care.

'_He was gay... and I fell for him..._' She thought to herself, her mind racing with ideas she couldn't keep track of, as her head began to spin.

After a moment, she turned to the window and saw two very shadowy figures outside. She couldn't make them out, until one of them started banging roughly on the glass. The voice was muffled, but she could tell it was Rachel's. '_Kurt must have called her! Has he told her what happened?_'

"Quinn, open the door!" Rachel shouted, but the thunderous patter of rain masked her voice.

Quinn took a deep breath, and swung the door open, revealing her two, completely drenched, best friends. They slid in beside her, Kurt moving over to the other side.

The three of them sat in awkward silence, but Kurt thought that there had been more than enough of those for one day, and coughed lightly to break it. Quinn sniffled, looked over at Rachel and let her head fall onto her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Quinn. I bet he feels just as bad as you do." Rachel said softly while trying to hide the discomfort in her voice. She'd had to reschedule her date with Finn for this. In short, she was very disappointed, but Quinn needed her.

This had happened to Rachel before, so she knew how much it hurt. Falling for a boy who was gay had really upset her and although she passed it off, and said that it had been an experience even going as far as calling it inspiring — it was all lies. She hadn't come out of her room for about three days. The only thing that had dragged her from the state of depression she was in was Quinn and Kurt, and she knew that she needed to do the same.

"Oh my God, I'm such a mess..." Quinn sniffed, her eyes still wet from the tears. Rachel reached for a tissue from her purse and handed it to her best friend.

They talked in the car for about an hour: It was a long, arduous conversation during which Quinn's crying pattern fluctuated madly. Kurt was amazed that the car hadn't flooded; '_You'd think she'd run out of tears by now..._'

He felt kind of mean thinking that, but he didn't understand the way she reacted. He also felt guilty for the thoughts he was having about Blaine.

Kurt knew that asking Blaine out was stepping _way_ over the line, but he still liked to entertain the thought of having such a _gorgeous _boy on his arm. '_God Kurt, shallow much?_'

He knew he had to bide his time, and wait until Quinn was over him, then he would make his move.

* * *

Finn stumbled through the streets of New York like a giant on Prozac. He was _finally_ going on a date with Rachel. Okay, maybe it wasn't a _real _date, but it was coffee, which he decided was good enough.

He didn't know whether to confront her on the fact that she was the mayor's daughter, but after the whole 'Sam outing Blaine' incident, he decided it was best not to. Obviously she didn't want him to know who she was, and he totally understood why. He felt a pang of guilt when he thought about the research he had done on her last night.

It was all good news, no drugs, scandalous affairs or anything like that. She was practically perfect in every way. There were mentions of past boyfriends, but nothing serious. One name he recognized was Jesse ; he was an heir to something, and apparently a bit of an ass. '_Wake up Finn, ignore all that stuff and just talk to her._'

Finn walked into the cafe, and was attacked by the scent of freshly baked bread. It was by far his favorite smell and he basked in the aroma from the ovens. To him this was the best place to bring a girl, and he was glad he had picked it. He hadn't lived in New York long, but he had found the café after getting lost on the subway, and had immediately fallen in love with it. He hoped Rachel would love it too, since she was of Italian descent. '_I really shouldn't have googled her..._'

He made his way to a nearby table and sat down. He started to fidget a bit, and made awkward smiles at the people next to him. He checked his watch, fiddled with the cutlery, checked his watch again and glared at the door. Nothing.

He was about to give up hope when suddenly, there she was. She looked radiant. Her makeup was natural and she'd plaited her hair to the side, with her handbag slung loosely over her shoulder. He waved at her, and she smiled back at him. She before walking over to greet him. He stood up when as she got closer, and said:

"Hey Rachel! You look lovely."

"Oh thanks." She smiled and tugged self-consciously on her plait, "I really don't though. The wind ruined my hair."

"Doesn't look that way to me." He pulled his signature goofy grin that made her giggle.

"Well, thank you anyway. Can I just say that this cafe is gorgeous? I can't believe this is the first time I've been here! I _love_ places like this."

"I found it by accident actually. When I first moved here with my friends, we got lost on the subway, and somehow ended up here."

"Awesome." Rachel grinned and gave him an approving nod, "Where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio: Born and bred. I'm glad to have left though, too many bad memories." Finn said with a sigh, as he reminisced on his time in high school. Something he never wanted to relive.

Rachel noticed he upset, "Oh, I'm sorry. Was it really that bad?"

"Well, my friends and I, were in Glee Club, and we loved it..." he trailed off when Rachel exclaimed:

"Oh my God, I was in Glee club too! Another thing to add to our list of common interests..." but then she managed to stop herself with a sheepish smile, to let Finn continue, "Sorry, go on."

"Well, in our school, Glee club was at the bottom of the social pyramid, and no one liked us, like _at all_."

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, I can see that it upsets you."

"No it's okay, we're friends, right?" '_Oh God no, not the Friend Zone!_'

'_FRIENDS?'_ Rachel shouted to herself in her mind but in reality she just nodded to him.

Finn carried on with his story.

He told her that, when Finn, Sam and Blaine were in high school, they were bullied relentlessly. The Glee club, was nick named 'Geek Club', 'Loser Ville' and 'Gay Club' among other hurtful things.

Though the three of them were on the football team, they were no exception to the endless taunts from the other football players. Slushy facials, locker slams, defaced yearbook photos… the list was endless.

Finn told her about Santana regardless of the fact that he was on a kind of date, and ex girlfriends were not the best conversation points, but it was part of the story and she listened contently.

As Rachel listened to Finn pour his heart out to her she found herself falling for him just that little bit more. She didn't care about his ex girlfriend, she cared that this boy was so comfortable around her, that he was essentially telling her his life story.

She held his hand as he talked about the constant taunts he received in high school. She was thankful that her time at school had been so good, and that everyone had gotten along, but she also felt guilty that this kind, strong, funny young man had been shaped by such horrible experiences.

Kurt had been teased in high school for a while when he first came out, but that died down. Finn and his friends had practically been lynched for being in Glee Club. She looked over to Finn and saw that his eyes had started to glisten. Her heart started swelling as the tears formed in his eyes.

'_Don't cry Finn, hold it together._'

"Sorry, it's just that I've never told anyone that stuff."

"I'm honored that you told me." Rachel assured him earnestly "I can't imagine what that must have been like for you." His hand began to squeeze against hers. "But you should know that your past doesn't define you and that what happened to you makes you who you are today."

He smiled at her, sniffing back the tears. "Really?"

"Yeah, and if I say so myself, the person you are today is a kind, funny, sensitive, handsome, strong..."

Finn's reaction cut her off. His eyes widened at the exact moment she said he was 'handsome'. Rachel bit her lip, gulped and looked at Finn. "You think I'm handsome?" he said, with a small chuckle.

"You're not bad." she laughed.

"You're not so bad yourself."

They sat in a calm silence. There hands still held together, never wanting to let go.

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say how brave you were to tell me all that."

"Oh, yeah." Finn grimaced, "Sorry about that, I tend to blabber..."

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you that… it's made me more comfortable to tell you something about me."

'_I'm making this _way_ too dramatic. Just tell him!_'

"What is it?" Their fingers were interlaced on the table. To some, this would be way too fast, but to them, it felt just right.

"I didn't want to tell you this because it means you putting yourself at risk, and I know you have been hurt a lot"

"Rachel, what is it?" he knew exactly what this was about, he just needed to hear it from her.

"I'm the Mayor's daughter." '_God that sounded ridiculous!_'

Finn just looked at her, trying to think of how to respond. He decided that his goofy smile would be enough, and it was. She laughed at him, relaxed her hand in his and spent the rest of the date talking away to each other. They now had no secrets, and the coast was clear for something new to begin.

As the date drew to a close, Rachel turned to Finn and said "Are you sure you're okay with this? My father's are ridiculously over protective of me. They want me to be with who_ they_ want, not who _I_ want..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Finn took her chin with his finger, lifted it towards him and kissed her. He was so relieved to feel her kiss him back. When Finn pulled away he asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Rachel nodded with a smile. Finn noticed how she scrunched her nose when she smiled; it made him feel warm inside.

They both stood outside the door of the cafe as the sun began to set over the Manhattan skyline. They continued to talk until Rachel's car arrived. Rachel didn't want to go, and Finn didn't want her to leave.

"Do you want a ride back to your place?" she offered, but Finn politely declined, his excuse being that he still needed to get used to public transport. She laughed and they said their goodbyes.

Finn watched the car as it drove away. When it turned the corner, he punched the air in self-congratulations. He was ecstatic. His first thought was to call either Blaine or Sam and give them the good news but he then remembered what had happened only a few hours earlier, an event that to him seemed like _months_ ago, but nevertheless it was still too sensitive.

He ambled towards the station, admiring the scenery that he passed along the way. On the train ride home he thought about his date, and although he slightly regretted telling Rachel his life history, he was glad that she had listened. He also couldn't help but smile when he thought about the kiss.

He stumbled off at his station, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his umbrella.

It was only when he turned the corner that he saw something which caused him to come to an abrupt halt. His cheerful mood immediately dissolved, and he felt like all the air had been knocked from his body by a single, brick-heavy blow to his chest.

The sight of her made him feel physically sick, and there was an old instinct rising up inside him, telling him to run as fast as he could. As it was, he couldn't lift his feet from the ground before she turned her head, long black hair flowing out behind her.

He noticed that her eyes were cold, and that she was thinner now than she had been in high school. As their gazes locked, Finn thought about everything that had happened to him at the hands of this girl, and he began to feel anger gathering hotly at the pit of his stomach.

After a moment, he managed to drag his eyes away from hers and then he was turning, ready to make a break for it. That was when he felt her fingers snag his hand and pull him back.

Later he would deny the way he shuddered when her lips brushed against his ear, and she whispered menacingly:

"_Santana's back, baby. Did you miss me_?"


	6. Broken Hearted

**A/N: Hey all, I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, it's just I've been all over the place on holiday, unable to write, but here it is, chapter 6! (I hope it was worth the wait).**

**Thanks to Cee for being awesome, as always, and Ellie, I hope you enjoy this as I wrote it with you in mind**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from bad spelling, poor grammar and mediocre storylines.**

Chapter 6

"What the hell are you doing here Santana?" Finn exclaimed, his heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest with anger. It took all he had not to scream in the middle of the station.

"I came to visit New York; I also wanted to see you." She smirked, her voice soft, but also menacing — a tone that Finn was all too familiar with. "Besides, you never answered my question. Did you miss me?"

"Actually, Santana, I didn't miss you." Finn said bluntly. '_Harsh but true._' He thought. "It was such a relief to finally get rid of you, and your unsupportive attitude to me _and_ my friends."

"Excuse me?" Her voice was sharp now, and her body visibly tense. "So much for a warm welcome."

"No Santana, there is _no_ welcome, at all. I have to go, and when I do, I _never_ want to see you again. You made my life miserable and I was _so_ unbelievably glad to get rid of you." Her eyes were burning with fury, and she mumbled something in Spanish.

Finn rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "Goodbye, Santana. Enjoy New York, but _don't _come looking for me." With that he turned around and walked away, his fists clenched and heart pumping while his head span: '_What the hell just happened?_'

"Finn Christopher Hudson!" She screeched after him, her words ringing through the station. He ignored her, despite the use of his middle name, and continued to head away from the platform. The cool evening air calmed him down a bit, but he was still reeling from seeing her, in the one place he had gone to get away from her.

During the short walk home from the station, Finn tried to purge the experience from his mind and tried to focus on the success of his date, but it seemed his mind was more intent on anger, rather than happiness.

As Finn opened the door to his apartment, he saw Blaine on the couch flicking through the channels. He had completely forgotten about the morning's events.

"Hey Blaine." He said as he nudged the other man on the shoulder. He didn't respond except to mumble something, and his eyes stayed fixed on the TV. Finn sat down next to him and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Blaine glumly answered, "Better, I guess. Sam went straight to his room. He's probably asleep by now." Finn nodded accordingly. "Oh, God I forgot — how was your date?"

"It was great. I kinda told her my life story, but she listened, which is promising..."

"And?" Blaine asked intently.

Finn raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "_And_ what?"

"You know what I mean...did you kiss her?"

Finn nodded, but his expression didn't seem overly enthusiastic by the memory. "You don't seem _that_ excited about it, Finn." Blaine remarked.

"I was, at the time…but you'll never guess who I saw at the station." Finn grimaced as he recalled what had happened a mere twenty minutes ago.

"Who?" Blaine asked, although his tone was neither worried nor excited.

"Only Santana Lopez!" Finn felt sick even saying her name aloud. He hated the thought of her being in the city. He felt as though New York was his, and _only_ his place. A place where Santana could never find him, or interfere with his new life.

"Oh, _please_ tell me you're kidding?" Blaine couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the thought of Santana showing up in New York, presumably looking for Finn. "Why was she there?"

"She said she wanted to see me. I told her otherwise, and walked away. Who does she think she is coming here? I dumped her! I don't want to see her, and I'm pretty sure I made that clear."

Blaine shrugged, still grinning as Finn excused himself with a glare, and headed to his room. Before he shut the door, Blaine called him, "Finn?"

He poked his head round the door and responded, "Yeah?"

"Congrats on your date, I'm glad it went well."

"Thanks, dude." He said with a begrudging smile.

"...And sorry for dragging you into this mess. I'm not expecting you to take sides." Blaine resumed.

Finn nodded, "Don't worry, dude. I just hope you guys sort this out soon." He then closed the door and left Blaine in peace.

Blaine let his head fall back onto the sofa, and closed his eyes. As he was about to drop off, he heard his phone buzz from the coffee table. He saw Quinn's name flash up on the screen, and felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

*_Hey Blaine. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, for the way I acted in the coffee house today. It was immature, selfish and stupid. I feel awful. I wanted to let you know, that I have no problem with you being gay and I should have acted as such. You're such an amazing person, Blaine. Hope we can still be friends! Q x_*

He felt himself choke up a little as he read, and then re-read the text. He sniffed, and replied to her:

*_Quinn. This is no way your fault. It's mainly Sam's but he's an idiot, so don't be sorry and I would love nothing more than for us to continue being friends. Can we meet up tomorrow? B x_*

He stared into space as he waited for a reply. When it came, his heart slowed down and a smile grew on his face.

*_Sounds great! No friends this time though, just you and me? Q x_*

*_Definitely! B x_*

*_Okay, see you tomorrow! Q x_*

Blaine hoisted himself from the sofa, and slowly made his way to his bedroom. He had cleared things up with Quinn, and all was good. The only thing left to do was to deal with Sam.

Sam tossed and turned the entire night. He felt sick with the guilt of upsetting both Blaine _and_ Quinn. Blaine was his best friend; they had known each other since preschool. He hated fighting with him, especially when he knew it was his fault Blaine was mad.

He tried to think of the best way to apologize to him, but nothing sounded sincere enough. Then, he had an idea. He decided that he would get up early and go to the little Irish market in Queens that he and Blaine had first stumbled upon after getting lost, and that Blaine had fallen in love with. It reminded him of the summers he spent in Ireland before his dad left when he was fourteen.

Sam decided to take Blaine to this market so they could talk through their problem. He thought that would be better than just saying sorry, even though he hated early mornings, _and_ Queens, but he decided that his friendship with Blaine was worth more than a lousy train journey.

Blaine was so glad Quinn wanted remain friends. Though it wasn't his fault, he still felt bad about the whole '_falling in love with a gay guy'_ thing, even if Finn said he should take it as a compliment.

He walked into the cafe and took a seat by the window. A few minutes later, Quinn walked through the door and Blaine stood to greet her. They shared an awkward look for a few moments, but eventually settling on a friendly hug.

They sat down and ordered what they wanted, but neither of them knew what to say to each other. Blaine wanted to ask if Quinn was okay, but thought it was too forward. Quinn wanted to ask Blaine about Sebastian, but decided it was too soon to get so personal.

They finally decided to talk: "Blaine, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for being so stupid the other day..."

"Quinn! Like I said, this is in no way your fault, at all. I still have to deal with Sam, so don't worry about it."

"Hey, I don't think your friend meant to hurt either of us by telling me that..." she saw Blaine's dark, thick eyebrows rise in question "..._but_ I still think it was wrong."

Blaine nodded as their coffee was placed onto the small marble table.

"Blaine?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied.

"Since we're kind of friends, would you be comfortable in telling me what happened?" Quinn asked hopefully, going against her decision not to pry into Blaine's history.

"With me and Sebastian?" Blaine answered, his voice shaky at the mention of his name.

Quinn nodded, "But if you don't want to tell me, it's okay...I was just curious."

Blaine thought the story over in his head and told himself that it wasn't good to dwell on the past, but he decided that after what Quinn had been through, she deserved to know.

"No, it's fine." He finally said."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He flashed her smile that made her realise why she fell for him in the first place.

"Okay." She beamed back at him, and placed her hand on top of his.

"Well, in high school, I was in Glee club. Me and my friends were very close, but I never told them I was gay because I didn't know how they'd react, so I kept it a secret and decided to tell them in senior year. But…that didn't go according to plan."

Quinn kept her hand on Blaine's, watching him talk, and listening intently. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, at one of our competitions, we were up against the Dalton Academy Warblers. They were a private school in Ohio, and one of the best Glee clubs in the state. Their star was Sebastian Smythe, and to call him a star was an understatement. He was the best, by far."

Quinn nodded in understanding.

Blaine continued, "I met him at one of our competitions, the winner of which would go on to Regionals. We didn't stand a chance against the Warblers, but we tried."

"What happened?" Quinn asked, excite.

"We both went on to Regionals in a tie." Blaine told her, with a rueful smile .

"Did you win?" she asked.

"Unfortunately not...our so called 'star', Santana, refused to go on stage for a reason I can't even remember...the rest of us went on anyway and sung our hearts out, but lost to the Warblers." he concluded.

"So where does Sebastian come in?" Quinn asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Well, after the show, I was waiting for my friends Sam and Finn, and..."

"Finn?"

Blaine nodded in confusion.

"Last name Hudson?"

"Okay, how did you know that?"

"My best friend went on a date with him yesterday!"

"You're kidding...her name wouldn't happen to be Rachel Berry would it?"

Quinn nodded, trying to contain her laughter at the sudden turn of events. They both smiled.

"Oh my God! Small world huh?" Blaine managed to voice through the pauses in laughter.

"That is just crazy..." Quinn realised she had interrupted Blaine, and urged him to continue.

"Okay, so I'm waiting for Sam and Finn, when he comes over to me. He smiles and I congratulate him." Blaine began.

They ordered another coffee as Blaine continued. "Next thing I know, he begins flirting with me, complementing me, blah, blah, blah..."

Quinn smiled at him and he returned it.

"Then he asked me for my number. I hesitated giving it to him since we were technically rivals, but I figured nothing drastic would come of it. I was completely wrong." Blaine sipped his coffee. "Sebastian and I date for about 8 months, completely in secret. We competed and put on an act of rivalry, but as soon as the competitions were over, we resumed our relationship."

Blaine paused, sipped his coffee, and returned his hand to Quinn.

"Just before Regionals last year, Sebastian came to my school, unannounced. To cut a long story short, he confessed to me, and most of the school, that I was no longer wanted. He explained to me that he wasn't actually gay as he had been dating some floosy blonde from a school near him, and I was just a bit of fun, nothing but a phase."

Quinn could see the anger rising in Blaine's eyes, and squeezed his hand to let him know she was there for him. She could hardly contain herself either. She wanted to cry and scream at the same time. She also wanted to destroy Sebastian for what he did Blaine. She now understood why Blaine was so upset when Sam told her Blaine was gay. It had happened to him before, only on a much more public scale.

"Blaine, that is so awful." she sympathised.

Blaine shrugged in response.

"If I ever see him, I will destroy him." Quinn uttered through clenched teeth.

"No need." Blaine sighed. "My friends—Finn and Sam, and a few of the other Glee guys—pummeled him. Nothing serious, but he left me alone after that."

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. If it's any consolation, you are so strong for bouncing back after that."

"Thank you Quinn." he said with a quirk of the lips.

"How did your friends react?"

Blaine smiled to himself as he thought about Finn and Sam's reaction, "Well, Finn and Sam told me that they had kind of known. They had seen men's fashion magazines under my bed and my vast collection of bow ties and leather brogues, so they had an idea."

Quinn laughed as she stroked the bowtie Blaine was wearing. "Ah, I love the bowties." she said playfully.

"I played football as well though, which I really enjoyed. However after I was outed, I was tormented by the people I called friends. The other guys on the football team had always teased us for being in Glee club, but as soon as they found out I was gay, I was the main target. Black eyes, bloody noses…I even broke my arm!"

Quinn's jaw dropped at the thought of Blaine being tortured because of his sexuality. That had never happened to Kurt: he had been fully embraced, once the teasing died down after about a week. But Blaine must have endured this for nearly two years. She felt physically sick.

"God, you poor thing! That must have been awful..."

"It was, but I had a dream to cling on to, and that got me through high school and out of Ohio."

Quinn started to tear up at the courage and bravery of her new friend. She playfully applauded as she got up to hug him.

Once they had finished their conversation, Quinn asked Blaine, "What are you going to do about Sam?"

Blaine sighed and shook his head, "I have no idea Quinn, I know he didn't mean to upset me, or you..." Quinn winced as she reminisced yesterday's events.

"I think, you guys should sit down and you should hear him out. I'm sure he has a reason..."

Blaine nodded, then Quinn said, "And if he doesn't then he's just very, very dumb. Pretty, but dumb."

Blaine gave Quinn a smirk, making her blush. "Pretty?"

Quinn smiled. "I thought he was cute, however I was distracted by you, of course." This made Blaine cringe—he had never thought of himself as being attractive to girls.

"Do you mind if I tell you something about Sam?" Blaine asked, confidently.

Quinn raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay?"

Blaine began to laugh, "_Sam_ has a crush on you."

Quinn's eyes lit up in excitement. "No way!"

Blaine nodded, "Talk about love triangle." He said with a smile. Quinn responded with a playful nudge to his chest. He felt a little guilty at telling Quinn that, but masked with the conclusion that a little revenge wouldn't hurt him.

"Sam is obsessed with your dad's movies—James Fabray is like his idol..." Quinn started to giggle. "Then you were starting to appear in magazines and at premiers with your parents, and he broadened his obsession to you."

"Obsession?" Quinn questioned shakily.

"No! I'm kidding." Quinn gave a sigh of relief when Blaine spoke again "But he really likes you, he was left practically speechless when he found out that I knew you, and he was begging to meet you."

"Well he didn't make the best impression on me, that's for sure. I'll give him a chance though." she said confidently.

"You sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah! In fact, we should all get together. Me, Kurt and Rachel, and you, Finn and Sam. It'll be great to see Rachel's face."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that actually, and I'd love to meet Rachel and get to know Kurt." Blaine remarked.

Quinn looked at him joyfully, she immediately thought Kurt and Blaine would be perfect together. "Yeah?"

"Uh...I mean..." Blaine stammered. He liked Kurt, thought he was quite funny, and he really did want to get to know him more.

"Relax, Blaine. If I didn't notice it before, I think Kurt likes you too." Quinn supposed.

"Would it be awkward if I asked him out?" he raised.

She pointed at herself, as her mouth was full of cake. She then shook her head as she swallowed. "Would you forget about me! You have been hurt so much, you deserve someone who respects and cares about you, and I can guarantee that Kurt would do it."

"Really?"

"Positive! So when should we meet up, the six of us?" She laughed at the idea of their two friend groups merging together.

"How about Friday? I know Sam and Finn are free."

"As are Kurt and Rachel! Perfect!" She could feel her excitement bubbling at the thought of meeting Finn, and hopefully avoiding awkwardness with Sam.

"Here? Around six?"

"That sounds awesome." She then remembered that Blaine may still be sensitive around Sam. "Are you and Sam going to be okay?"

Blaine groaned, "Sam and I have fought before. He always does some big act of apology. I have feeling he'll go all out this time."

**End Note: Winter is coming… and so is Finchel! **No affiliation to Game of Thrones :D **


	7. Better Together

_**A/N:** okay, um, I really can't get out of this can i?_

_Okay, I know five months is far too long, and pretty much unjustifiable, but I guess I haven't really been in the right mindset to actually write something because my school is evil_

_Anyway, this really is a filler chapter for linking the last chapter to the next, so yeah._

_There is a lot of cute stuff between finn, blaine and sam, and a wee bit of brochel (ew. i know im sorry, but it's essential for plot line) [I couldn't choose between jesse/puck/brody, so I legit picked the name from a hat, and I don't like brody anymore but I guess the fates have spoken]_

_Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it, and I am SO sorry to keep you waiting._

_Reviews are the best and I really love them_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing apart from bad spelling, poor grammar and mediocre storylines._

_Thanks to Cee, Ellie, Kit and Bea for being so supportive. I love you all so much!_

* * *

Chapter 7

At Quinn's unrelenting persistence, Rachel had agreed to meet Blaine and his friends. She didn't know why Quinn was _so _excited about it, especially after what happened with them, but she decided that it couldn't hurt.

The main thing on her mind was Finn: The boy who made her heart skip a beat whenever he walked towards her, or looked her way, or even _spoke_ to her. Lately, they had taken to sitting sat together in the classes they shared, going to the same places for lunch, be it a delicatessen, cafe or restaurant, and for the most part of each day, they were inseparable.

Once she had gotten in the door, she placed her bag by the counter and made her way to the kitchen. As she took out the necessary ingredients for a cup of coffee, she was startled by a familiar voice, and. She turned around to see her childhood friend, Brody Weston. Brody was the son of one of her dad's friends whom she had known since they were little. Rachel used to have a crush on him, but that had soon faded.

"Hey, Brody. How's it going?"

"It's going good Rachel," he said with a crooked smile, "how's Juilliard?" He said with a crooked smile.

"Juilliard is great, I'm having a really good time so far." She answered, but her mind was focussing on Finn rather than Brody, whom she had always found to be very forward—he was honest, and never held anything back, which was something she hadn't come across in many other boys. "And you?" She asked, as she turned back to her coffee.

"Yeah, it's okay I guess, I would have preferred NYADA if I'm honest." he replied.

"I know, but it's unbelievably hard to get in there. We were lucky to even get to audition." Rachel said, with her mind elsewhere.

Brody looked at her with an expression she knew extremely well. It was a _'You have something you're not telling me'_ look. She turned back to her coffee pot, "Why are looking at me like that?"

"Rachel, I've known you since we were two years old..."

She raised an eyebrow at her friend, "And?"

"What's his name?" He asked bluntly. She began to panic a little, his smile maintaining it's curiosity.

"He doesn't have a name..." She said weakly, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So, he exists?"

* * *

Blaine watched through the window as the rain trickled down. He needed to make some progress on his project, but he wasn't in the mood right now.

Finn had left to attend his classes, while Blaine's had finished around two, leaving him alone in the apartment. Sam was set to come in the door any minute.

He had just decided to watch some TV when the door rattled, and blew open swiftly, revealing a very doused Sam. He shook off the rain from his shoulders, throwing his hair back and, sending raindrops all over the hallway. Sam had his 'I'm sorry' present in his bag, and was ready to give it to him. He sighed heavily, causing Blaine to turn his head back sharply, and get up from the sofa.

Sam gulped and Blaine nodded in return; Things couldn't get any more awkward. Then, with no words uttered, Sam opened his bag to retrieve a white bowtie that was dashed with four leafed clovers, and handed it over to Blaine.

Blaine stared at it, then he looked at Sam. "What is this?" he asked, his eyes filled with confusion.

"It's a bow-tie... with shamrocks on it." Sam said, trying to contain his excitement at finding the perfect gift for Blaine.

"Yeah, it is... I _know_ that, but why do you have one?" Blaine was still completely dumbfounded.

"Well, I felt _so_ bad about the other day, like I can't even begin to explain how awful I still feel about it..." he trailed off, only for Blaine to cock his eyebrow in question, bringing encouraging Sam to continue, "...and I felt that a 'sorry' wasn't enough. So I got you this. I know it isn't much, and I know you have a million of them already, but it was the best I could think of."

"Where did you get it?" Blaine asked, carefully analysing the accessory.

"That Irish market in Queens. The one we passed on the way to the pub where you got totally wasted."

Blaine looked down at the bow-tie, and smiled. It was one of those, '_Oh Sam you idiot' _smiles.

He then looked up at the significantly taller blonde, and regarded him.

_Please, please say something Blaine... _Sam thought to himself.

Blaine scoffed, and said, "Come here you dumb-ass." He held open his arms, and embraced Sam, although hugging tall people was always difficult for Blaine, since he was, as he liked to refer to it, vertically challenged.

Sam hugged him back, relieved that Blaine had forgiven him. Well, he hadn't actually said, '_you're forgiven_', but a hug was just as good.

At that moment, the door swung open, and Finn ambled in shaking his umbrella, and a smile plastered across his face. He looked up at his two friends hugging with their arms around each other in the living room and laughed. "Jeez guys, get a room!"

Blaine and Sam separated, and Blaine looked down at his bow-tie once more, his obvious excitement made Sam smile.

"Shut up, Finn." Sam exclaimed. He turned back to Blaine, and they exchanged an awkward glance once more.

"Dude, just to say, I am _really _sorry about what happened, that was totally uncool, and I wasn't being a bro."

Blaine chuckled. "Don't worry, Sam, it's cool. Everything is fine with Quinn..." He didn't get to the end of his sentence before Sam cut him off with another exclamation.

"Damn! Quinn— I have to apologise to her, too. I bet she doesn't even want to see me..."

"Au contraire, my yellow headed friend." Blaine quipped, causing Finn to turn around and watch him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Quinn and I have arranged a second, and hopefully more successful and less dramatic meeting." He turned to Finn. "You're coming too, Mr Hudson."

"Me?" Finn pointed to himself, clueless as to why he had been invited.

"Yes you, idiot! I mentioned you a few times, and she wants to meet you." Blaine was reeling with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see the look on Finn's face when he saw Rachel there with Quinn and Kurt. Friday couldn't come fast enough.

"Okay, okay! Anything to take my mind off Santana showing up. I'm still not right after it." Finn said disdainfully; just the thought of her being in the city had him seething.

"Dude. Calm down. She can't find you again. This is New York, remember?" Sam replied.

"Yeah... yeah, you're right." He smiled at Sam, and nodded in thanks. He then turned to Blaine, asking him when and where he wanted him to be.

"It's a little restaurant called 'Mariano's' on Lexington. It's Quinn's favourite place, so she suggested it. Friday, six pm." Blaine could barely contain his excitement, leading Sam to question him.

"Dude, why are you getting so worked up?"

He replied with a bright and dreamy smile, saying, "I'm just... excited for Finn to meet Quinn, that's all." Finn and Sam merely exchanged sceptical glances.

"Well, I'm going to have a shower..." Finn extracted himself from the huddle, and he walked to wards the bathroom, turning only for a moment to say, "I'm glad you guys made up." with a smile.

Sam grinned back, and Blaine nudged him playfully, picking up his new bow-tie and walking off to his bedroom.

Sam, feeling like the world had been removed from his shoulders, flopped onto the sofa, sprawling out, and sighing in relief. Not only because Blaine had forgiven him, but because he was getting got another chance with Quinn. A chance to show her that he wasn't an ass or some crazed stalker. Which, in truth, he kind of was; but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. The day when Blaine and Quinn could unite their friends in what they hoped would be a hilarious encounter. They had been texting each other throughout the day, much to Finn's confusion.

"Why do you keep texting her, Blaine? You're going to see her later." Finn questioned turning himself away from the TV he was watching mindlessly.

"_She_ keeps texting _me_. I'm just being polite." Blaine said, and it must have it coame out a lot sassier than he had meant it to, as he could see Finn's face fall a little.

"Sorry, I'm just really psyched about this."

"Yeah I know. I just don't understand why. You've been so excited but so secretive, I don't get it."

Blaine smirked. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Finn's face resumed it's state of confusion, and he went back to channel hopping.

Sam walked in from the kitchen, devouring a sandwich that filled the entire apartment with such a stench that Finn had to leave the room, and Blaine had to open a window.

"Sam, what the hell did you put in that sandwich?" Blaine asked with his fingers holding his nose as tight as possible, without blocking his breathing.

Sam looked down at his plate, "Umm... tuna, mayo..." he looked between the bread slices, as if he actually had no idea as to what was in it. "I don't know, egg, maybe?"

Blaine stared at him in disgust. "Sam, those eggs went off days ago, I told you to throw them away!"

Sam just shrugged, and walked back into the kitchen, hearing a muffled Blaine through the door, shouting "Why would you put that in a sandwich anyway? Surely the smell alone would make you want to gag?"

Sam ignored him, continuing to eat it anyway, until he saw Finn walk in with a peg on his nose.

"Dude you look ridiculo—" He was cut off when Finn handed him a toothbrush, toothpaste and mouth wash. The menacing look on his face was all Sam needed to head to the bathroom. When he returned, he felt a chill run through him. Finn had opened every single window in the apartment, causing the cold New York air to stream into every crevice in the apartment. Sam went on to close the windows, and try to regain the heat that had been so cruelly taken from him; only to see Blaine dart around the apartment, making sure everything was off and closed.

He saw Sam sit down at the kitchen table and screeched, "Why aren't you dressed?"

Sam looked down at himself, as if to check that he was actually wearing clothes. "Um... I am dressed..."

Blaine sighed, "You can't go out like that; this is a fancy place, at least put on a shirt."

Sam nodded, "Fancy? As in expensive?"

"Yes, which is why jeans and a Beatles Tee are not appropriate."

Sam scoffed, walked over to Blaine and put his hand on his shoulder, "Fine, but you know I can't pay right?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, firmly removing Sam's hand from his shoulder, "And why would that be?"

"Can't afford it... and I think you could stifle a little bit for me, especially since Daddy left you his credit card? "

"_Emergency_ Credit Card." He looked at Sam, and realised that one little dinner couldn't hurt. "Okay, fine! But only this once."

At that moment, Finn walked in, adjusting his tie, "You guys ready to go?" His tongue stuck out at the complicated nature of tying it.

Blaine looked over at Sam—it was, a look which told him to go get ready.

"Yeah, I'll just throw something else on." Sam said quickly. "Five minutes."

"You need help big guy?" Blaine chuckled as he watched Finn struggle.

"If you can reach." Finn smirked, as Blaine walked over and tied the tie for him. "Thanks dude." he said with an embarrassed smile.

"No problem, but you have got to learn to tie a tie. It's kind of a necessity."

Finn rolled his eyes but didn't drop his smile as he said, "Yeah whatever..." he turned back to call for Sam. Soon enough they were ready to leave.

Blaine couldn't wait to see how this would pan out.

* * *

Rachel was at Quinn's house with Kurt, as they had decided to get ready together. Quinn was constantly texting Blaine and, every time her phone buzzed, Rachel got a little more agitated. "Why on earth are you still talking? Surely you must have run out things to say?" she asked.

Quinn answered absent mindedly, "Yeah that's lovely, Rachel." Causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

"So ladies, what do you think?" Kurt was wearing a black shirt, tucked into cherry red trousers.

Rachel smirked, "Dressing to impress, huh?" Kurt glared at her in return, immediately regretting informing her on his attraction to Blaine. Thankfully Quinn was too into her phone to notice.

Kurt ignored Rachel, turning to Quinn. "Quinn, how do I look?"

Quinn smiled, "You look great Kurt. Now promise me this is your final decision, if we don't leave soon we'll miss our reservation."

"Yes Quinnie, it's final. I'm ready to go now."

"Great, let's go!" Quinn was itching to leave, for reasons unknown to Rachel and Kurt.

"What's the deal Quinn? You are _really_ excited about this?" Rachel questioned.

Quinn looked up sharply, displaying a wholesome smile. "No deal. Just excited for you to meet Blaine." she said as she linked arms with them both. Quinn slid them into the car, pausing to send one final text to Blaine.

* You ready for this? ;) *

* Ready as I'll ever be :P *

* * *

**End Note:** I'm on Christmas break now, hoping to update soon x


End file.
